


Coming Home

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny's plan to ensure Harry's devotion backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Title:** Coming Home  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairing:** Harry/Ginny becoming Harry/Ron/Hermione  
 **Summary:** Ginny's plan to ensure Harry's devotion backfires.  
 **Word Count:** ~2640  
 **Genre:** Infidelity?  
 **Warnings:** Infidelity, threesome, could be interpreted as Ginny!Bashing *ducks*.  
 **A/N:** Written in a somewhat laissez faire fashion for the laissez faire fest over at [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_unfaithful/profile)[**hp_unfaithful**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hp_unfaithful/) (i.e. I totally ignored the prompts, yo!)  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Coming Home

~

“I think Harry is cheating on me.”

Hermione’s eyes widened and she choked on her scone. Wiping her mouth, she said, “What?”

Ginny shrugged. “In his mind he is, anyway,” she said, continuing to eat calmly.

“Ginny, you can’t just come out with something like that,” Hermione hissed, looking around. “Number one, we’re in public, and number two, Harry would never cheat on you.”

“How would you know?”

“Well, we are roommates,” Hermione pointed out. “He never brings anyone home but you.”

“Maybe you’re too busy with Ron to notice,” Ginny countered.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Ginny, trust me, he just wouldn’t, okay?”

“I think he would. I think it’s a constant danger. Have you seen the way girls, and even some blokes, throw themselves at him? Disgusting.” Ginny’s eyes were flashing.

“That doesn’t mean that he would ever--”

“I have to find out for sure.”

Hermione bit her lip. “Oh no. What do you have planned now?”

“Just a little test.” Ginny smiled. “I thought you could help me with it.”

“I am not going to try to trap Harry in some harebrained scheme and I am not going to lie to him either--”

“You won’t have to do a thing but sit there and look pretty,” Ginny said. “I’ll do all the work.”

“What are you going to do?”

Ginny smiled. “It’s simple. I’m going to make him jealous.”

“What? How?”

“The same way I did in school.” Ginny poured herself some more tea. “It took him seeing me snog Dean before he realised how he felt about me, so I’m going to do something similar.”

“You’re going to ask Dean if he’ll snog you?” Hermione raised an eyebrow. “Don’t you think Hannah will have something to say about that?”

“Neither Dean nor Hannah will be involved. _You_ will.”

Hermione blinked, then shook her head. “You’re not making any sense.”

“Sure I am. All we have to do is have Harry walk in on us snogging.”

“WHAT?!”

“Shh!” Ginny said. “Look, I know you said that nothing happened when you spent that year camping together, but it made the three of you really close. And now the three of you even share a flat! Sometimes I feel as if I’m an outsider. I think if Harry saw us snogging it would force him to realise that since I’m to be his wife, I should be his priority.”

Stunned silent, Hermione stared at Ginny for at least thirty seconds. _That makes no sense._ “Honestly, Ginny, don’t you think this is taking things a bit too far? Harry clearly loves you, he proposed!”

Ginny shrugged.

“And the sex is good, right?”

“It’s all right.” Ginny pouted. “It’s not nearly as inspired or as frequent as it used to be. When he got back after that year he was really romantic, but we haven’t done anything in weeks.”

“Then try a little harder, wear some sexy underthings, or move on, but don’t do this!” Hermione bit her lip. “Look, you’re supposed to be getting married next year and if you’re having doubts you need to talk to him--”

“Oh, we’re getting married,” Ginny snapped. She drew a deep breath and continued more calmly. “I just want to be sure that he’s mine, all mine.” She turned her big brown eyes on Hermione, who sighed and looked away.

“That eye thing doesn’t work with me,” she said firmly. “And this plan is ridiculous! He knows neither of us are lesbians.”

“He won’t be thinking at that point, Hermione! All he’ll know is that someone is touching his girl, and his feelings will well up and he’ll swoop in and snatch me away and prove to himself, and me, that we’re destined to be together.”

Hermione stared at her, incredulous. “You’re mad,” she finally breathed. “I’ll have nothing to do with this.”

Ginny sighed, and, reaching across the table, clasped Hermione’s hand. “I wish you would reconsider,” she whispered. “It’s not as if we would really be doing anything. It’s just pretending. Please?”

“Ginny, no.” Hermione softened her voice and leaned in. “Look, I understand you may be a bit insecure, but this is not the way to deal with it. Talk to Harry, tell him how you feel. I bet he’ll--”

“He’ll just reassure me, tell me I’m imagining things, and still have women throwing themselves at him.” Ginny shook her head. “I wish you would reconsider, Hermione.”

“I’m sorry, but it’s not right.” Hermione tried to take her hand back, but Ginny held on for a moment before finally letting go. “Now, are we done here? I need to go by Gladrags.”

Ginny nodded. “I’ll go with you,” she said. Her eyes focussed behind Hermione for a moment, but before Hermione could turn, Ginny was smiling at her. “Sorry about before. I guess I was being silly. Don’t tell Harry, all right?”

Hermione smiled. “Of course,” she said. “Ready?” And as they stood to walk out of the restaurant, neither one saw a pair of men who had just arrived to be seated.

~

“Hey, wasn’t that--?”

Ron squinted. “Looks like Ginny and Hermione. Guess we just missed them.”

“I guess.”

As they were seated and placed their orders, Harry was pensive. “Okay, so what do you think they’re up to?” he finally said.

“Who? Ginny and Hermione?” Ron chuckled. “They’re birds, who knows what they’re thinking.”

“Ginny’s definitely up to something,” Harry said. “She’s been acting very strangely lately.”

Ron shrugged. “Probably just a girl thing. It’ll blow over.”

“I hope so.” Harry shook his head. “She’s been hinting...”

“Hinting what?” Ron asked, smiling at the waitress who placed a platter of sandwiches in front of them. “Mm, these are good.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Ron, don’t you care about anything but food?”

Ron raised his eyes and stared at Harry for a long moment. “Sure I care about other things,” he finally said. “I care about you, Harry. But you never want to talk about that.”

“You mean what happened on the raid last month?” At Ron’s nod, Harry blushed and looked away. “I...that shouldn’t have happened.”

“No?” Ron picked up a sandwich and bit into it, chewing slowly. “It didn’t feel like a mistake to me, actually. It was brilliant. I think we should talk about it.”

“I slipped.”

Ron raised an eyebrow. “And fell on my lips?”

“Ron--”

“I know.” Ron held up a hand. “Believe me, I do. I...I could really see this going somewhere, but it’d be tough to pursue. There’s my family, not to mention our reputations, the Auror department--”

“That’s not why we can’t,” Harry interrupted. “I just...What about Hermione? She would be devastated. I can’t do that to her.”

Ron nodded. “Maybe, although there are times I think she loves you as much as she loves me, _and_ in the same way.”

Harry blushed. “Ron--”

Placing a hand on top of Harry’s, Ron squeezed. “It’s okay, Harry. If you don’t want...if you want Ginny, I can back away.”

“That’s just it,” Harry whispered. Turning his hand over, Harry entwined his fingers with Ron’s. “I want _you_ , Ron. Always have.”

“Oh, thank God,” Ron gasped, and leaning forward, food clearly forgotten, he said, “Then, Harry, you need to tell her. We need to deal with this.”

“I know.” Harry sighed and clung to Ron. “I just have to figure out how.”

~

“Harry?”

Harry’s head popped up. “Oh, hey, Hermione, come in. Ron and I saw you and Ginny when we were going for lunch earlier. Sorry we missed you.”

“I’m not,” Hermione said dryly.

Harry frowned. “What? Why?”

Closing the door, Hermione slipped into the chair across from Harry’s desk. “Is Ron here today?” he asked.

“He went to the gents but he’ll be right back.”

Hermione nodded. “Good, I needed to talk to you alone.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, it’s about Ginny.”

Harry sighed. “What about her?”

“This is going to sound mad, but she’s worried about your relationship. She thinks you’re losing interest in her and she’s come up with an insane scheme to get you interested in her again.”

“What sort of scheme?” Harry asked.

Hermione bit her lip. “She wants us to act as if we’re lovers, she and I, and have you walk in on us while we’re snogging.”

Harry blinked. “Er, what?”

“Sorry but I have to be fast. I don’t want Ron to overhear this. I think it would upset him.”

“Slow down and tell me more,” Harry said.

Hermione spoke softly and rapidly. “She thinks we’re too close, the three of us, and she’s still upset about all that time we spent camping together--” Clearing her throat, Hermione continued. “I think she’s trying to reassure herself that the three of us aren’t more than friends. Where she got that I have no idea.”

“Maybe from the way we all look at each other,” Ron said from the door.

Hermione jumped. “What?” She looked back and forth between Harry and Ron as Ron approached and laid a large hand on her neck.

“We all want each other,” Ron continued. “It’s getting harder and harder to hide.”

Harry was gaping, as was Hermione. “Oh God--” Harry said, jumping to his feet. “Hermione, I hope you’re not angry. The last thing I want to do is come between you and Ron, so maybe I should just--”

“Shut up, Harry,” Hermione said faintly. “I never even considered--” Tilting her head back, she looked at Ron. “How long have you known?”

“Since our last year at Hogwarts, when we had to make up our missed seventh year.” Ron smiled crookedly. “At first I thought we were always touching each other because of the trauma of war, but then it continued and I realised none of us were conscious of it. Well, until last month.”

“Last month?” Hermione narrowed her eyes. “What happened last month?”

Harry sighed. “We were on a stakeout and the criminals had set a defence spell that detonated as we tried to enter their hideout. Anyway, it threw us backwards and I ended up on top of Ron and--”

“We snogged,” Ron said. “And it was brilliant.”

“Have you done it since then?” Hermione asked quietly.

Harry shook his head. “No,” he said, clearly miserable.

Hermione smiled. “What a shame, although I am sort of glad.”

“Sorry,” Harry whispered, looking away. “I promise I won’t touch Ron again--”

“God, don’t say that!” As they both stared at her, Hermione blushed. “What I meant was I’m glad that I get to see your second kiss.”

“You--” Harry’s eyes widened. “Hermione?”

Hermione settled back into her chair and waved a hand. “I want to see you kiss,” she said. “I’ve always thought it would be hot, but something tells me the reality is better than even my imagination.”

Harry was still gobsmacked when Ron pulled him out of the chair and into his arms. His eyes darted between Hermione and Ron, although when Ron pressed their lips together, his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth opening on a moan.

Hermione watched avidly as Harry and Ron devoured each other, the one kiss turning into two, then three, then ten as they strained together, hands groping, bodies thrusting. She cleared her throat and they sprang apart.

Standing up, Hermione walked over to them. Reaching up, she first kissed Ron, who responded eagerly. Then turning towards Harry, she pulled him close and pressed her lips to his. He responded as enthusiastically as Ron had, and as she was dragged closer, Harry’s hand circled her waist as Ron stood behind her, his hand bracketing her hips.

“I think,” Ron gasped as Hermione and Harry tried to crawl into each other’s mouths, “that we may be on to something here.”

Harry, whose hands were testing the weight of Hermione’s breasts, dragged his lips from her mouth. “Maybe we should go home?” he suggested.

Ron groaned. “God, how am I going to make it to the Floo without exploding?” he said, pressing his erection against Hermione’s arse.

Hermione grinned wickedly. “If you come now you’ll have to sit back and watch me and Harry fuck when we get home. Does that help?”

“Fuck no,” Ron muttered. Grabbing both their wrists, he pulled them towards the door. “Home. Now,” he bit out, and if people sent speculative looks their way as they left the Ministry post-haste, none of them said a word.

~

Pausing before the front door of Harry’s flat, Ginny adjusted her black lace bustier before knocking. _Hermione’s right,_ she thought. _I just need to try a little harder. He won’t be able to resist this outfit._

No one answered the door, so Ginny let herself in. There were sounds coming from Hermione’s room and Ginny smiled. If her brother was busy it meant he wouldn’t be asking too many questions about what she was up to.

Slipping into Harry’s bedroom she was relieved to find it dark, but not so relieved when Harry’s bed turned out to be empty.

The noises in the next room were getting louder and Ginny sighed. It wasn’t fair that Hermione and Ron had such an active sex life when she had none. Maybe she could spy on them and get some ideas...

_Fuck,_ she thought, with no little amount of envy as she cracked open Hermione’s door. _The bed’s actually shaking! She’s getting it good._

Eyes wide, Ginny scanned the bed, which looked as if it had been enlarged to accommodate more than two. As she stared, she realised Hermione was riding Ron, her back arching as she slid up and down on him.

“You look bloody amazing,” Ron said, coming into her line of vision, affording Ginny with a spectacular view of his freckled arse. He captured Hermione’s lips in a snog, his hands trailing over her tits as they kissed.

Ginny frowned. Wait, if Ron was next to Hermione, then who was she fucking? Almost unconsciously, Ginny opened the door wider and crept inside, gasping as the rest of the scene came into clear view. “Oh my God!”

Harry, his face twisted in obvious pleasure, was thrusting up into Hermione, his hands holding onto her hips as they moved together. “Fuck!” he cried as he spotted Ginny.

Ginny’s shriek could be heard over the moans and slaps of flesh on flesh, and as they all turned towards her, the world went black. The last thing she heard was the little hitching grunt that Harry always made as he came and the word _Obliviate!_.

~

“Are you all right?” the nice man asked once again.

Ginny nodded, feeling foolish. “I’m fine. I can’t believe I fell outside your door.”

The man smiled. “You’re just lucky I came by when I did.”

Ginny smiled back. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Sam. What’s yours?”

After introducing herself, Ginny allowed him to help her up, brushing off her robes as she stood. “I was on my way to see my brother and his roommates,” she said. “Looks like I missed them, though.”

“Ah, well, I was going to a pub for dinner. Care to join me?”

Ginny sent one last glance over to Harry’s flat, then nodded resolutely. Harry was always too busy to talk to her; he would probably always be too busy for her. It was time she moved on. “I’d love to,” she said, tucking her hand in Sam’s arm. As they walked away, neither noticed three faces pressed to the window, watching them.

~


End file.
